story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaston (SoW game)
Gaston (ガストン Gasuton) is a bachelor in Story of World (game). This chess prodigy retired from career and moved to Funville for a peaceful life. He also had an interest in flowers, and decorates his apartment room with flower pots. With an easy-going personality, Gaston may act like a gentleman with polite and relaxed demeanour. Although Gaston is generally calm, he can be somewhat cheerful. Gaston is your rival for Maria's affection, and Maria usually cooks a food in an effort to woo him. If the player allows them to marry, Gaston will move to Angelic Berry Patisserie. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of their home, proven that Gaston's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Gaston will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. If his gift is accepted, Gaston will be pleased, and the player takes the Eclair. However, if the player rejects Gaston's gift, he will be upset and your relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Gaston's name tag on dialogue box is coloured purple or further *Have seen the Black Love Event Find Gaston and talk to him. Instead of a regular dialogue, he will request the player to bring him a jam. He needs it in an effort to make a bread. Any flavour will do. The correct answer Gaston's question is "You got it!" ---- Blue Love Event *Gaston's name tag on dialogue box is coloured blue or further *Have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing them to confess. Find Gaston on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing him the Ring, he will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Gaston likes the player very much, so he wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Gaston, the first 4 options will result in them becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Gaston. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him, and will remind that she forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- Yellow Love Event *Gaston's name tag on dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *Have seen the Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Gaston to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Gaston in the morning, he will ask the female player if she's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Gaston will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 5 of Gaston's love events and obtained the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your fiance/fiancee here, along with some guests attending the wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. Once the honeymoon is over, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. The player will automatically to to bed. The next day after wedding, your new husband or wife will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or enter it themselves. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently, and his/her own schedule will also change a little bit. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Gaston will have the same personality as him. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have light brown hair, light brown eyes, and light skin. The boy's clothing will be dark green, whilst the girl's clothing will be dark pink. The player will get the same result if they marry other Latin marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *Angel Berry Patisserie *18:00 to 19:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Gaston (Boy Player)/Maria (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married. Maria is enjoying a tableful of desserts when Gaston approaches her and asks how she can eat so much. Maria asks if he has come to eat dinner with her, but Gaston just sees desserts. Maria confirms that she just felt like eating everything sweet for dinner. Gaston still can't understand why she wants so much of it. Maria argues that there's always room for dessert. Gaston doesn't want to eat just desserts! Gaston tells her that he likes to eat healthy, so he only has treats on special occasions. Maria ponders for a moment, and then gets the idea to bake Gaston a cake. If she brings it over to his house, then it will be a special occasion. Gaston agrees to her cake offering. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Before 12:00 *Sunny weather *Gaston (Boy Player)/Maria (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married. Find Gaston or Maria and talk to him/her, who wants to take their significant other on a date. If the player accepts, they will go out together on the mountaintop. However, if the player rejects, he/she will not lose friendship points with both Gaston and Maria. The protagonist can choose either answer, but the better answer for marriage is to let them go. ---- Blue Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Gaston (Boy Player)/Maria (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married. If the player is a male and upon waking up in the morning, Gaston will ask about his relationship with Maria. Because we are friends, he asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Gaston will make him relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Maria himself, discourage him. The same event happens if the player is a girl, except that Maria will come to your house asking about Gaston. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a male and Maria appears in house but want Gaston to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Town Plaza *16:00 to 17:00 *Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Gaston (Boy Player)/Maria (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married. Gaston and Maria are at the plaza talking about how nice the weather looks nice today. Maria mentions how she also cooked a good food today. Gaston starts to tell her something but stumbles over his words. Maria thinks there is something wrong since he's usually so talkative. She asks him if Gaston is sick and he replies that they might be. Maria insists on knowing what is wrong so she can try and help him, then Gaston turns around and asks if she would marry him. It's the first time he wanted to be with someone, especially since she's fun to talk to and likes fishing too. Gaston is glad that he was able to tell her how he feels and begins to walk away, but Maria stops him and says she will accept his marriage proposal. One year after triggering the yellow rival event, Gaston and Maria will celebrate their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either of them, and he/she will be transported to the school auditorium to attend Gaston and Maria's wedding. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Players will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are respective families of rival couple (if they have one). Once the event is over, the player will return back to his/her house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed afterwards. One year after Gaston and Maria got married, Maria will be pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, they will give birth to a daughter named Gaia. *When the player tries to talk to Gaston, he typically doesn't use contractions on his quotes; always spell out the word (e.g. They're = they are). Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Story of World (game) Bachelors